


Carry Me

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Lukas just wants cuddles, M/M, it's cute, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: From the prompt: Imagine Lukas is very cuddly one dayAnd he just will go to extreme lengths to get cuddles from MathiasorIt's Lukas' birthday and he and Mathias go on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I've ever said this on ao3, so I'm saying it now, if you want to send prompts, please do so.

"Hey, wake up birthday boy! You have to get ready."

Lukas let out a groan, blinking slowly at Mathias. "Get ready for what?"

Mathias laughed, kissing his forehead. "We're going out today, remember? There's a new exhibit at the history museum you wanted to see. Then I have a cute date planned for you, so you have to get up."

Lukas groaned even louder, burying his head into his pillows, wrapping the blankets tighter around himself. "I don't want to get up yet. Just give me five more!"

"I guess I can give you five more minutes."

"I meant hours. Give me five more hours."

Mathias shook his head, laughing even louder. "Not a chance. Now get up. I'll make you some coffee and pancakes with extra butter and syrup. But you only get it if you get up in the next five minutes, otherwise I'm taking it for myself."

"At least give it to the dog, he deserves it."

"Lukas, we don't have a dog."

"Oh." A pause. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. We should get one."

"Maybe if you get up in the next five minutes." Mathias made to leave, when Lukas stopped him with a hand on his arm. "What's up?"

Lukas simply held out his arms, saying, "Carry me down."

Mathias smiled softly, nodding. "Alright, of course." He picked him up, Lukas' legs wrapping around his waist automatically as he hid his face in the others neck.

"Did you already shower today? You smell nice," Lukas comments on their way out of the room as they head towards the kitchen.

Mathias hummed in confirmation before setting the other down, placing another kiss on his forehead. "Wait here, I'll make you breakfast."

"Extra butter. And Syrup. Please," Lukas reminds, curling up on a kitchen chair.

"Obviously. Only the best for my precious Norge."

Lukas blushed at that, mumbling a small, "You're a loser."

Ten minutes later and their food was finally done. Mathias brought it all over, pancakes in one hand, syrup and coffee in the other. "Alright, here's your food. Let's eat!"

"Thank you," Lukas mumbled, a smile gracing his face. Lukas started to dig in, getting syrup all over his face, causing Mathias to laugh.

"Man, don't you know how to eat like a gentleman? Honestly, you're too cute in the mornings."

"Shut up," Lukas bites, glaring at the other. Mathias only chuckles, nodding. They sit a few more minutes in silence, before Lukas suddenly stands up, pushing his food halfway across the table. Mathias goes to speak, but is stopped when Lukas suddenly climbs across the table, sitting himself in Mathias' lap. He then proceeded to wrap Mathias' arms around himself, before pulling his food towards him, eating again.

"Well aren't you quite the cuddle bug."

"Shhhh."

"Shhh," Mathias agrees, before he too continues to eat his food.

After they're both finished with their food, however, Mathias gently pushes the other off of him. "You gotta go get ready now."

"Carry me." Lukas demands for the second time that day.

"Sweetheart, I love you, but I am also confident in your abilities to go to our room and change without my assistance."

"So am I, doesn't mean I have to."

"Well I want you to."

Lukas narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I guess that means I won't be needing your help changing out of my clothes tonight either."

Mathias pouted. "That's not fair."

"It's perfectly fair."

"But Lukas!"

"No," Lukas stands, "I do not need your help getting into my clothes, and I certainly do not need your help getting out of them." Lukas then stormed out of the room, grumbling as he went.

"But I love you!" Mathias calls towards his retreating back.

"Fuck you!"

"You really mean it?"

"As in go screw yourself!"

"But I love you!" Mathias calls out again, pouting as he does.

"Not enough to carry me to our room, apparently!"

"But you need to get dressed, and I need to grab snacks and candy for our day out together!"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you betrayed my trust."

"Lukas!"

"No, Mathias," Lukas says, coming out of their room fully dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "I honestly don't even care anymore. I just want you to carry me around. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No! Well, a little, yes. I do tend to get tired."

Lukas rolls his eyes, a smile threating to show at the edges of his lips. "Whatever, let's just go. It opens in an hour and is a half our drive, plus we want to be there early."

Mathias quickly grabs snacks and a blanket, following Lukas out to the car. After setting their stuff in the backseat, he gets in the car as well, driving them towards their destination.

"Care to pick some music? Or would you rather it be quiet?"

"I'll pick some music," Lukas hums, turning on the, turning on the radio, switching between stations before finding a he knew Mathias liked. "Let's listen to this."

Mathias looks over at him, confusion dawning his face. "You don't like this song."

"I don't dislike it either."

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point."

"Shush. Just drive."

Mathias rolled his eyes but nodded his agreement, no longer commenting on the songs Lukas picked. Eventually the found themselves outside a tall building made of cram colored bricks with a sign at the top labeling it Givers Hill World History Museum.

"And we're here! And look at that, only a small line! How lucky. Wait here, I'm gonna get your door for you!" With that, Mathias jumped out of the car, racing around the front. He pulled open the door, bowing low and giving a dramatic wave of his arm. "If you would, my lord."

"My lord, huh?" Lukas snickered. "I like it. You should call me that more often."

Mathias smirked, looking at him through his lashes. "Maybe I will."

"Kinky," Lukas mumbled, before getting out of the car and grabbing the others free hand. "Let's go."

They walked into the line, taking their places in the back. They talked to each other about whatever came to mind, when Lukas suddenly stopped mid-sentence. He turned to Mathias, a stern look on his face. "Mathias, hold your arms out."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Um... Okay," Mathias obeyed, hands spreading to his sides. "Like this?"

"Perfect," Lukas confirmed before reaching towards him, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Lukas, what are you-?" Mathias was suddenly cut off as a body jumped up, slamming into him. "Lukas?"

"Carry me."

He laughed, shaking his head before wrapping his arms around the other. "Are those your new favorite words or something?"

"Hmm, yes."

"Oh, how exciting for me."

"Mm, yeah."

Mathias continued to talk as Lukas gave responses in vague sounds and hums. Finally when they entered the building, Mathias tapped Lukas' side. "Mind if I set you down? No offence, but it's been around half an hour."

Lukas nodded, jumping down. "Honestly, I'm surprised you could hold me that long."

"Me too. Guess working out is paying off, huh? Oh, look! There's the exhibit!" It was all old pages of the journal of deceased famous people, and Lukas had been talking about it for months with pure excitement with every word. He had practically suffocated Mathias in a hug when the boy had shown him the tickets. The entire time they walked through, Lukas was glued to Mathias side, demanding kisses and hugs between his explanation of the different people and the significance of the certain journal entry. By the time they were done, an hour had passed, and Matthias' arm Lukas has been clinging to was numb.

"Ready to go on the rest of our exciting date?" Mathias asked as they got into the car, starting it.

"That depends on where we're going."

"Just the park. That was the point of the blanket, actually."

"Hmm, good, good. That sounds nice."

They continued to drive, this time in silence, and after a few minutes, Lukas fell asleep. When he awoke, Mathias was in front of him, shaking him softly. "You up?"

"Hmm..."

"Hello, sleepy head? You awake?"

"No."

Mathias let out a soft chuckle. "Really? Because I see your eyes are open."

"Sometimes people sleep with their eyes open, Mathias. Get over it."

"Come on, get up. I can't carry you, I have to carry everything else."

Lukas sighed, before sitting up. "Fine, but you better carry me back."

"Will do, now get up, sweetheart."

Lukas sighed again, standing up, before groaning and plopping back down onto his seat. "Nope. I don't think it's gonna happen, sorry."

"Lukas, come on. I really can't carry you."

Lukas gave a small pout before his eyes lit up. "Because you have to carry all the other stuff."

"Yes."

"So then why don't you carry me and I'll carry all the other stuff."

Mathias paused from grabbing the snacks and blankets from the backseat. "You mean you want me to carry you and the food."

Lukas shrugged his shoulders, responding with a confident, "Yes."

Mathias stared at him for a few moments, before a smile broke onto his face. "You are so lucky I love you."

Lukas gave a small fist pump in victory, hopping out of the car and grabbing the stuff. Mathias gave another chuckle before lifting Lukas up in a bridal style carry. "Don't drop our stuff."

Lukas nodded, and they were off. They walked around the park before stopping under a tree, Mathias setting the other down. They set out the blankets and treats, finally sitting down themselves when they were finished. As soon as they were both seated, however, Lukas automatically shifted into Mathias' lap, leaning back onto his chest.

"Is something up?" Mathias finally asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno," Mathias muttered, "you just are a lot more cuddly than normal. Not that it's a bad thing, you just are a bit more standoffish, ya know? So I was wondering if something was wrong or if you were just feeling cuddly."

"Oh." Lukas whispered. It was quiet for a moment, before Lukas finally sighed. "I guess I'm just really happy is all. I mean, I've never really had a birthday before, my parents didn't find it all that important, so to be celebrating it with you... I dunno, I just want to constantly be with you."

Mathias blinked, before nodding slowly. "I see. Well, I'm glad."

Lukas chuckled, before agreeing, "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a writing playlist, so if anyone wants to suggest songs I really want them.


End file.
